Pour toujours avec toi
by Bagheera82
Summary: Chose promise, chose due! A la demande de KinderSa et d'un visiteur anonyme, voici la version française de la fanfiction Forever One que j'ai écrite en Août 2014, juste après la sortie du chapitre 396. Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chose promise, chose due! A la demande de KinderSa et d'un visiteur anonyme, voici la version française de la fanfiction Forever One que j'ai écrite en Août 2014, juste après la sortie du chapitre 396. Donc il se peut que certains évènements décrits dans l'histoire ne correspondent pas aux chapitres sortis depuis lors.

Je m'excuse de mon silence de ces dernières semaines mais entre mon travail et mes activités personnelles, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour les fics. De plus sur le plan des mangas, mon pauvre petit cœur de fan est déchiré à cause de :

- **Fairy Tail** : Lumen Histoire est enfin révélée. Mais comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

- **Naruto** : C'est fini, dattebayo ! Même si je suis heureuse que chacun des membres de l'équipe 7 ait trouvé le bonheur, cela me fait mal au cœur de ne plus lire leurs aventures. J'ai écrit la fanfiction « Merci » suite au chapitre 699.

- **One Piece** : comment s'attacher à personnage aussi charismatique que Corazon (Roxinante Doflamingo), le voir se battre pour Trafalgar Law et savoir qu'il va se faire tuer par son démon de frère ? Demander à Oda-senseï.

Bref, mon cœur de fan de manga est au bord du gouffre ! Sur ce je vous laisse avec l'histoire complète. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail est la propriété de Mashima-senseï.

**Chapitre 1 : Parceque…**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis l'événement Tartaros. Tous les démons ont été vaincus, mais aucun signe de Zeref. La reconstruction de Magnolia avançait mais Fairy Tail pleurait la perte de Makarov-sama. Le vieil homme, au côté des autres maîtres de guildes, se sacrifia pour protéger ses enfants et le monde magique. Ses derniers mots ont été pour son petit-fils, Laxus, lui accordant le titre de Maître. Laxus passa par des moments très difficiles suite la perte de son cher grand-père et ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais aidé par Mirajane et les autres membres de Fairy Tail, il décida de poursuivre l'héritage de Makarov.

Les autres guildes ont aussi pleurèrent la mort de leurs patrons. Oobaba-sama, Bob-sama, Goldmine-sama, tous donnèrent leurs vies pour protéger leurs guildes. Le temps était venu pour une nouvelle génération de dirigeants pour chaque guilde:

**Lamia ****Scale** : Jura.

**Blue Pegasus**: Ichiya.

**Quatro Cerberus**: Bacchus.

Toutes les guildes voulaient protéger leurs concitoyens et vaincre Zeref mais ils décidèrent dans un premier temps de reconstruire leurs villes, de protéger les civils et de retourner à une vie normale. En outre, tous les membres voulaient vivre leurs vies au maximum. Mais revenons à Levy-chan ...

Levy revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait trouvé des livres comiques. Depuis Tartaros, l'une de ses activités favorites était à rire aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avec ses nakamas. Grâce à Mavis, elle récupéra rapidement de ses blessures. Après tout, utiliser la Second Origin pour soutenir Gajeel lors de son combat contre Torafusa avait été épuisant. En parlant de Gajeel, un large sourire apparu sur son visage ...

Deux semaines après la fin des événements, il sorti de l'hôpital de Polyussica et se rendit à l'appartement de Levy.

«Toc, toc ..."

**Levy**: "A ce moment de la nuit, ce doit être Lucy ... Merde il est 23h... Entre Lucy, la porte est ouverte!"

**Gajeel**: "Gihi, Crevette, je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, mais il est peu dangereux d'inviter quelqu'un sans vérifier ..."

**Levy, rougissant violemment**: "Oh Gajeel, je pensais que ..."

**Gajeel**: «Je sais, tu t'attendais à Lucy. Mais désolé, c'est moi; Tu as un problème avec ça? "

**Levy, toujours rouge mais en colère**: "Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que tu me déranges ? "

**Gajeel**: "Levy, as-tu une minute s' il te plaît, je veux te parler. C'est à propos du combat contre Torafusa. Je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ".

Levy tomba sur ses genoux. Attendez une minute, le Dragon Slayer était reconnaissant? Après le combat, ils se disputaient parce que Gajeel pensait qu'elle était morte. Leur combat ne dura pas car ils ont, aux côtés des autres membres, aidé Natsu à vaincre E.N.D. Mais maintenant, Gajeel était à sa maison pour dire merci ?!

**Gajeel, perturbé par la chute de Levy** : «Oï Shrimp! As-tu perdu ta voix? "

**Levy**: "..."

**Gajeel, la secouant**: "LEVY !"

**Levy, en chuchotant**: "Jel'aifaitparcequejetaime."

**Gajeel**: "Parles plus fort, je ne t'ai pas entendu".

Soudain, Levy prit la tête de Gajeel entre ses mains et cria : «Je l'ai fait parce que je T'AIME ABRUTI! Tu te noyais, comment voulais-tu que je vive sans toi ? "

C'était au tour de Gajeel de tomber sur ses genoux. Depuis leur retour, il se demandait encore pourquoi Levy était venu donner son souffle. Pendant des semaines, il a essayé de trouver des explications scientifiques aux actions de Levy. Parce que, il ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments envers elle. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levy l'aimait. Oui quand Torafusa essayé de la tuer, il a perdu son esprit et détruit le démon de Tartaros. Il a parlé de leur combat à Lily, et l'Exceed a essayé pendant plusieurs heures de le convaincre des sentiments mutuels qui existaient entre les deux mages. Mais, il a refusé de le croire. Maintenant, son cerveau essayait d'accepter la déclaration Levy. Son cœur était déjà en train de danser la samba.

**Gajeel**: "Pourquoi moi Levy, tu as tes deux idiots qui te suivent..."

**Levy**: "Stop, tu es celui que je l'aime depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé de Laxus. Je ne me soucie pas de Jet et Droy. Ce sont mes nakamas, rien d'autre ".

**Gajeel**: «Je ... Lorsque tu t'es effondré dans l'eau empoisonnée, je pensais que tu étais morte ..."

**Levy**: "Je suis ici et je t'aime."

**Gajeel**: «Je ... je t'aime. Tu es consciente qu'une fois ma petite amie et future femme, je tuerai les jumeaux sans cervelle et tout homme qui tentera de te séduire? "

**Levy en riant**: «Bien sûr! Mais avant de penser à notre mariage ça te dérange d'être mon partenaire au mariage de Laxus et Mira? "

**Gajeel**: «D'abord, je dois faire quelque chose."


	2. Chapter 2

« Que veux-tu faire?" Levy lui a demandé. "Gihihi, tu verras. Maintenant va te coucher et pour l'amour de Mavis, verrouille la porte! ». Sur ces paroles aimables, Gajeel quitta sa petite amie. Il attendit à l'extérieur pendant 5 minutes, le temps nécessaire à Levy pour se lever, verrouiller la porte et de sauter de joie dans sa maison.

"Eh bien six mois, plus les 7 ans de Tenrou pour avouer nos sentiments, putain si je savais qu'elle serait si heureuse, je le lui aurait dit après le Daimato Enbu ...". Puis il retourna à son appartement. Jetant ses vêtements sur le canapé, il fouilla dans son bureau. "Je les ai!" cria t-il, réveillant Panther Lily. « Putain Gajeel, pourquoi es-tu en train de crier?» Puis, il s'approcha de son copain pour voir ce que Gajeel avait trouvé. "Deux billets pour Akane Resort? C'est très gentil à toi, mais j'ai un plan avec Charuru et Happy. ". " Il n'est pas pour toi ... Va te coucher, au lit! ". Lily rit " Gihihi, est-ce pour une mage aux cheveux bleus ?". Gajeel le menaça " Retourne au lit avant que je ferme ta bouche avec de l'acier! ". Lily obéit, mais Gajeel entendu son rire pendant un temps très long ...

Le lendemain matin, une heureuse Levy arriva à Fairy Tail. Elle fut accueillie par Lucy "Hey Levy-chan, comment vas-tu? La nuit a été bonne? ". Levy a pris un siège près de son ami et a répondu «Oui, grâce à Gaj ... bien à ma nouvelle alarme, j'ai bien dormi."

Cana et Mirajane parlaient ensemble: «Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles Levy" Lucy a ajouté: "Aye Levy-chan, Gajil est venu à ton domicile hier?" Levy rougissait. "Emm ...". Cana prit place à sa droite. Avec Lucy à sa gauche, et Mira en face d'elle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper ...

La Reine des démons parla la première. "Donc, alarme est le code secret pour Gajeel hein… Eh bien, comme sa petite amie, personne ne va essayer de te faire du mal à moins qu'ils ne souhaitent mourir. ". Levy, rouge comme la robe Mira, regarda ses mains sans répondre à son amie. "Et nous savons tous comment il sauvé son cul face à Torafusa". Levy a répondu rapidement: «Si je n'avais pas fait pas de bouche-à-bouche à Gajeel, tout le monde serait ...». «Chut chérie, ce n'est pas un reproche! Mais ni Gajeel ni toi n'avez expliqué comment vous avez réussi à vaincre le démon. Donc, c'était du bouche-à-bouche. Dis-moi la vérité. Depuis combien de temps souhaitais-tu l'embrasser? ". Levy voulait disparaître dans le parc mais Cana et Lucy avaient des sourires malicieux sur leurs visages.

Lucy attaqua en premier "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu ailles t'entraîner avec lui et Lily avant les grands jeux! Quoi qu'il en soit Levy, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Il est assez évident pour la guilde que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre! ".

Levy sourit à sa meilleure amie et se mit à pleurer en même temps. Jet et Droy arrivèrent en ce moment. "Levy! Pourquoi pleures-tu? ". Cana cria «Parce que Gajeel a avoué son amour à notre bien-aimé Levy." Les jumeaux sans cervelle se changèrent en pierre. Comme tout le monde dans la guilde, ils étaient pleinement conscients que Levy était follement amoureuse de Gajeel mais de la voir si heureuse par ce dernier leur brisaient le cœur.

Gajeel choisit ce moment pour entrer à la guilde. Il fut accueilli d'abord par Elfman "C'est viril Gajeel! Bon boulot! "Puis Natsu et Gray vinrent le féliciter. "Vous avez pris votre temps, les amis! », « Il était temps! ". Le pire commentaire provint de Laxus "Soit gentil avec elle, sauf au lit ...". Le nouveau maître était pire que son grand-père au sujet du sexe ... Comment Mirajane pouvait le supporter? Sur cette pensée, Gajeel s'approcha Levy et lui demanda de le rencontrer en dehors de la Guilde.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir reçu tant de félicitations, puis participé aux jeux de boissons offerts par Cana et Macao, et enfin un combat général, nos deux amoureux trouvèrent du temps pour se voir.

"Bon sang, ils vont me tuer!" Dit Gajeel. Levy se blottit sur sa poitrine en souriant. "Eh bien, e ne serait pas Fairy Tail, non?". "Gihihi ... cela peut sembler rapide pour toi, mais veux-tu aller à Akane Resort avec moi?".

"Bien sûr! Quand partons-nous? ". Gajeel répondu «Pourquoi pas maintenant? Mais avant ... "

Gajeel l'embrassa doucement. Levy répliqua à son baiser, et bientôt l'air devint très chaud entre eux. Gajeel embrassait sa bouche, ses oreilles, et son front. Ses mains commencèrent à se déplacer sur son corps. Soudain, il s'écarta. «Je veux être correct. Retrouve-moi dans 1 heure à la gare, d'accord? ". Le souffle de Levy était court, mais elle était d'accord. Son corps était chaud; ses pensées étaient sur lui et son corps! Elle le voulait Merde!


	3. Chapter 3

«Nous sommes heureux que de vous accueillir à Akane Resort! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler! ".

Sur cette phrase, Gajeel et Levy furent reçus à l'hôtel. En raison de la victoire de Fairy Tail contre Tartaros, les récompenses des mages étaient très élevées. Ainsi, pour leur premier week-end en amoureux, Gajeel choisit la plus belle chambre.

"Whoa Gajeel, la vue est incroyable! La mer est à environ dix mètres de notre chambre! ", Levy cria vers son petit ami. «Dix mètres? Je pense que tu devrais changer de lunettes Shrimp ... Nous sommes au 4ème étage, pas au rez de chaussée. ". Sur ces mots Gajeel se mit à rire sous le regard courroucé de Levy. «Veux-tu aller à la piscine Levy? La nuit va tomber dans 1 heure, donc si tu veux voir la mer ... ». Sans se détourner de la fenêtre, elle répondit « Et si nous restions ici Gajeel? "

Le Dragon Slayer manqua un battement de cœur. "Pourquoi ?", demanda t-il. Levy quitta la baie vitrée, se dirigea vers lui et dit: «Mon cher, je vous aime depuis Tenrou. Je rêve de ce moment depuis plus de 7 ans. Je veux être à toi; Je veux que tu sois mien. Alors Gajeel, prends-moi ici et maintenant."

A la fin de sa déclaration, Levy pressa son corps contre son petit ami. Gajeel voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas en mesure de construire des phrases correctes. Donc, il laissa son corps parler pour lui.

Il prit Levy dans ses bras et a commença à l'embrasser. Comme ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, les choses sont très vite devenues passionnées. Levy répliqua en emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de Gajeel. Il la porta et sans arrêter le baiser, il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lit. La température de Levy était élevée et elle a commença à toucher la peau de Gajeel. "Si tu veux enlever mes vêtements, il suffit de demander», dit-il. Levy a commença à embrasser ses oreilles et le cou. Elle murmura: «Je veux te goûter, tout entier". Gajeel arrêta ses caresses et la mit au-dessus de lui. "Tu n'es pas Levy"! La mage aux cheveux bleues riait si fort qu'elle a commença à tousser. "Hé, ne meurt pas!», lança Gajeel. «Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que Natsu. Je lis beaucoup de livres érotiques et je veux les mettre en pratique ... ". " Tu es vierge, je ne le suis pas. Nous avons toute notre vie pour mettre en pratique le Kama Sutra. "dit Gajeel. Touchée par ses paroles, Levy l'embrassa doucement. "Mais je suis tout à toi pour des tutoriels", ajouta le Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel les retourna afin d'être au dessus. Il alla sur ses seins, ses lèvres léchaient son côté droit et dans le même temps, sa main joua avec son mamelon gauche. Levy gémit, son corps se collait à celui de Gajeel. Elle ressentait des décharges électriques. "Oh Gajeel, encore, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas ...". "Gihi, nous avons juste commencé chérie ... Je veux que tu cries mon nom, encore et encore…" Ils furent bientôt nus sous les draps. Levy avait un peu peur en sentant le sexe de Gajeel sur son ventre, mais il a commença à la caresser. "N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ", dit-il. «Je sais ... Je peux le toucher?" répondit-elle. "Non, la première fois que je veux que tu sois à l'aise, la prochaine foi, okay?". Levy, persistant répondit "Ok, donc dans 30 minutes!". Avec un sourire sur son visage, Gajeel erra le long du corps de sa belle en pensant que dans 30 minutes Levy serait probablement trop perdue dans son plaisir pour y penser.

Il retourna à ses mamelons, avec beaucoup de convoitise. Les gémissements de Levy lui tournaient la tête. Il descendit lentement, embrassant son nombril. Ses mains étaient sur ses jambes, les caressant. Levy était perdue dans ses sensations, en se frottant à Gajeel. Puis elle sursauta quand elle sentit les doigts de Gajeel sur son sexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ...", elle ne put finir sa phrase. Gajeel inséra un doigt, en essayant de trouver son point G. "Oh, oui, continues, ha ...", Levy était totalement perdue. Gajeel se battait pour garder sa santé mentale mais les gémissements de Levy ... Sans aucun avertissement, il a utilisa sa langue sur son clitoris. Levy cria et leva ses hanches vers lui. "OUI, OH OUI ! Gajeel, s'il te plaît, OUI ", elle était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas son petit ami et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Après 5 minutes de pur bonheur, Levy était sur le point de connaître son premier orgasme. Gajeel décida de la pénétrer. "Levy", il chuchota «Ça va faire mal, je suis désolé. Mais peu après, ça va aller mieux, d'accord? Crois-moi et ne me déteste pas. ". Levy, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, répondit:« Je sais que sur la première fois est douloureuse. Je compte sur toi; Je t'aime, vas-y ". Avec ses mots, Gajeel l'embrassa et en même temps la pénétra. Levy cria dans sa bouche, essayant de s'ajuster à l'intrusion. «Je suis désolé, tout ira bien, vraiment je suis désolé", Gajeel répétait cette phrase, en regardant Levy. Soudain, il sentit sa petite amie commencer à se bouger les hanches. Les saisissant, il dit, à bout de souffle "Es-tu sûre?", Levy sourit et dit: «Oui, allez mon dragon, emmènes-moi au septième ciel." Gajeel bougea en elle, faisant des va-et -vient. Doux dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Levy s'intensifiaient. Les cris de plaisir, étaient partagés entre les deux amants. Gajeel changea de position, afin de faire découvrir à Levy d'autres sources de plaisir. Après 40 minutes, Gajeel laissa l'orgasme le consumer et emporta Levy avec lui.

Levy était heureuse. Se blottissant contre Gajeel, elle lui demanda : «Ca va chéri?". Il répondit: «Oui, j'essaie de retrouver ma respiration." Il rabattit les draps sur eux et il dit: «Je suis heureux que nous soyons ensemble. Je t'aime ". Levy l'embrassa et dit: «Permets-moi de te montrer à quel point je t'aime ... Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit à propos des tutoriels?".


End file.
